Existance
by 59katie
Summary: Marilee Summers returns to town more determined than ever to get Walker back in her arms. When Merilee realizes that Walker is not interested in her she decides to get rid of Alex permantly so that she can have Walker back. Sydney and Gage join Texas Rangers Company B.


Existence by Katie 59

Chapter One

When Cordell Walker entered Ranger headquarters with a slight grin on his face his partner James Trivette teased him " Hey Walker what's with that smile? Did you win the lottery or something?" Walker replied as he got a cup of coffee " You could say that." Trivette then changed the subject " Captain Harland said for the two of us to hand over the Deweese case to Wagner and Trayner then we're to go to the airport and pick up two Ranger tranfers from San Antonio. After we pick them up the four of us are to meet with Harland at D.A. Moody's office. I checked with the airport and their flight gets here in about an hour." Walker finished his cup of coffee then they went to the aiport where they stood by the arrival gate. A man approached them and he said as he held out his hand " I'm Gage and this is Cooke." The female with him held out her hand as she asked them " So what's the assignment?"

After they shook hands Trivette answered " I think that Captain Harland and D.A. Moody will tell the four of us that when we meet with them. So If you would get your bags we can be on our way." They picked up their bags and went to Walker's truck and after putting their luggage into the back of it they got into it. As they were going to Ranger headquarters Walker got a message from dispatch telling him that A.D.A. Cahill wanted him to call her as soon as he got the chance to. Walker told dispatch to tell A.D.A. Cahill that he would stop by her office when he got the chance to do so.

A few minutes later Walker again received a message that A.D.A. Cahill wanted to speak with him so Trivette told him " Just call her up and get it over with will you? You that she'll keep calling dispatch until you get in touch with her." After glaring at Trivette Walker picked up the in truck phone and called A.D.A. Cahill. After listening for a few minutes Walker said to her " I know that A.D.A. Cahill. What else did you want?"

Figuring out that her husband had other people in his truck Alex said " Your body will do for starters." Walker turned a light shade of red then responded " I'll think about it. I'll let you know later." Alex then told him that she was only working an half a day and would then get all four of their children from the daycare center and go home with them. Walker then asked her " Are you able to do that by your self?" Alex stated " Yes I can Cordell Walker. Anything else you want to know?" Walker wisely changed the subject to an upcoming case then ended the conversation.

At the D.A.'s office they were met by Captain Harland who told them " We're meeting at D.A. Moody's office so that he can personally tell the governor that you've agreed to the assignment that he wants you to take. Now before you two say anything Walker and Trivette I already agrued with the governor about this but he insisted that D.A. Moody order me to assign my Rangers to help with security. So we'll just skip the middleman and I'm now ordering you two to take this assignment. Understand?" Trivette not liking the way Harland was acting questioned his boss " Security with what? And for who?"

" Merilee Summers and her latest comeback concert. And yes I do know what happened the last time Miss Summers was making a comeback and so does the governor. However he can as the head of the state remove anyone of us from the Texas Rangers so we will provide security for Miss Summers while she is in town. Now Rangers Cooke and Gage from what your former captain has told me you're both good Rangers but the both of you needed to be assigned to another office in light of what happened during your last case. So that means for the time being you two will be helping Walker and Trivette with security for Miss Summers. Any questions?" Gage asked " What do you mean that our former captain said that we needed to be assigned to another office?"

" Captain Belcher told me that you two almost came to blows with several of your fellow Rangers during your last case because the stress of the case was getting to the two of you. That in his opinion you needed a fresh start to get back to where you were before that case came up." Harland answered Gage who mumbled something under his breath. Harland then said " if you have something to say Ranger Gage now's the time." Ranger Cooke glared at Gage so he answered " I have nothing to say Captain Harland other than to ask how long will Ranger Cooke and myself be assigned to this office?"

" Rangers Cooke and Gage the transfer is to be permanent." Harland replied causing the pair to look at each other. Cooke then asked " Can anybody tell me where I can rent a place to stay?" Moody suggested to them " Why don't I call up the governor while you work out the details of the assignment and whatever else you need to work out?" They got the hint and left D.A. Moody's office. In the hallway Harland told the pair " Ranger Gage there is a hotel over on Hazel Street that will take out of town Rangers for up to a month. But Ranger Cooke will have to find another place to stay because that hotel refuses to take female Rangers."

Trivette offered " Hey Gage I'll take you there and get you checked in while Walker is taking Cooke to his ranch." Gage objected " What do you mean while Walker is taking Cooke to his ranch?"

" For starters Walker is married and I was talking about the cabin that he has on his ranch. It's about ten minutes from his house so that way you'll have your privacy Ranger Cooke and you'll also have a way to work until you can get a car." Trivette replied. Harland then told them " You go ahead and get Cooke and Gage settled in then first thing in the morning I want the four of you back here." He then walked away from them.

The four of them went to Walker's truck where Gage got his luggage and put it into Trivette's car. After that was done Trivette asked " Are you going to be at C.D.'s later?" Walker answered " Probably not." After Trivette and Gage drove off Walker and Cooke got into his truck and they too drove off. In the truck Cooke attempted to make small talk but gave up on it when Walker didn't really respond.

After they got to the ranch Walker told her as they got out of the truck " I'll take you to that cabin in a little while but first I need to check on something in the house. Why don't you come into the house for a minute?" Cooke answered " Let's get something straight right now Ranger Walker and that is I'm not interested in you. Got that?"

" Interested in me for what?" Walker asked back not really understanding what Cooke had meant. Cooke just rolled her eyes then headed for the porch steps as she muttered " Let's just get this over and done with." Walker opened the front door to the house and motioned for Cooke to go in first and she did but then she stopped in the entryway to question him " Is this the point where you tell me how much my staying at your cabin is going to cost me? You know the point where you hit on me then tell me that I owe you for you letting me stay rent free at your cabin?"

A voice behind Cooke said to her " I don't know who you are but my husband would never hit on you. If he told you that you could stay at our cabin then there are no strings attached to your staying there. My husband is not that kind of man, he has no reason to be." Cooke turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there holding a baby in each arm. Walker took one of them as he said " Alex this is Ranger Cooke. She and Ranger Gage have been transferred here and they're going to help Trivette and I with our latest assignment. Ranger Cooke this my wife A.D.A. Alexandra Cahill-Walker.

" I'm sorry for what I said about your husband A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. It's just that I've gone through someone hitting on me more times than I can count. Thank god Gage isn't one of those sexist jerks that I have to fend off." Cooke responded causing Alex to tell her " Please it's Alex. And I know what you mean about fending off sexist jerks. I've done it more times than I can count too. You have my word that Walker is not like that so you can just relax while you stay at that cabin. As a matter of fact if you'd like to you can take a horse ride with me some evening. I've been dying to go for a ride and I can't go with my husband because someone has to watch all of our children."

" You have more than two?" Cooke asked and as if on cue the two oldest came into the entryway. Alex told her " My oldest son is named Keith and that's our oldest daughter Angela and that baby boy that my husband is holding is John and I'm holding our daughter Jamie. Now not be nosey or anything but have you rented a car yet? Because if you haven't you can use mine until you get on your feet. It's a two door car but with the children I don't have much use for it. I've kept it tuned up and everything."

" Please call me Sydney and yes I need a car until I can get back on my feet. It seems that Gage and I were transferred here permantly. Our captain just didn't bother to tell us that fact before we left San Antonio for what we both thought was a temporary assignment. We only have what we brought with us in our luggage." Cooke answered Alex who told her to go ahead and take her things to the cabin then if she wanted to she could come back to the house for dinner. After agreeing to that Cooke left the house with Walker who showed her Alex's car then took her to the cabin. After handing Cooke the keys to the cabin and to the car Walker told her that she could come back to the house whenever she felt like it. After unpacking Cooke realized that there wasn't any food in the cabin so she headed to the house to eat some dinner with the Walkers.

Chapter Two

When Sydney knocked on the door Walker called out for her to come in so she did. Walker looked up from the baby who's diaper he was changing and told her " Alex is in the kitchen." Sydney went into the kitchen where she found Alex stirring a pot of stew. Seeing Sydney standing there Alex said " I'm afraid that it's just stew for dinner. I didn't have the time to make anything better." Sydney replied " Stew is fine by me. Can I help you with anything?"

" Would you mind setting the dining room table? The dinnerware is in the china closet in there. You'll see it as soon as you go in there." Sydney went and did that while Alex went into the living room and informed Walker that dinner was done and that she needed his help with the children. Walker helped his wife put their youngest two into their highchairs as their oldest two got into their seats. When Alex went to go get their dinner from the kitchen Walker told her to take a break that he would get it. Alex said that was okay with her and sat down on a chair as she motioned for Sydney to seat herself. Walker returned with the stew so Alex placed some of it on a pair of saucers so that it could cool off enough for the twins to eat it. Then she laddled some into bowls for the older two. Walker then returned to the dining room with some rolls and butter. After seating himself Walker took some stew then told Sydney " Help yourself Ranger Cooke."

As they were eating Cooke asked Walker " Who is Merilee Summers and why does she need our protection?" Walker answered " She's a country and western singer who's having another comeback concert."

Alex then sarcastically said " Her latest comeback concert in a long line of them." Sydney questioned Alex " How come I've never heard of her? And where is she coming back from? Was she not singing for awhile or something like that?" Alex responded " There's a past history between me and Miss Summers which has nothing to do with whether or not she needs protection. So let's forget about her and talk about you shall we?"

Sydney then told Alex a brief history about herself and when she was done Alex told Sydney about herself without including too much in the way of detail about her husband. Sydney started to ask Alex about Walker but decided not to because he was sitting right there. When they were done eating Sydney helped Alex clear the table while Walker took the children into the living room. After they had the dishes done Sydney told Alex that she guessed that she'd better head back to the cabin but Alex asked her to stay for a minute while she talked with Walker so Sydney stayed.

" Walker are you planning for us to go to C.D.'s tonight? Or would you want to stay here and watch the children while Sydney and I go to the store? I'm running low on food and other things." Alex asked her husband who answered the way she wanted him to by saying that he would watch the children while they went to the store. Outside Alex went to the car she had loaned Sydney and told her " I need to get some groceries for the house and you need to get yourself something to eat while you're staying at the cabin. You also need to learn your way around town so why don't we take your car with you driving of course."

Sydney got into the driver's seat and Alex got into the passenger's seat and they drove off. Alex directed Sydney to the nearest supermarket where they stocked up on the food. As they were loading up the car Sydney asked " Would you happen to have a horse that I can ride? I would really like to take a ride with you sometime." Alex replied " As a matter of fact I do. Her name is Blaze and she's a filly from my horse Angel. Whenever you want to ride just go ahead into the barn and you'll fine everything you'll need there to take a ride. I'll show you where's everything is at in the barn tomorrow before you leave for work with Walker."

" Uhm Alex if you don't mind me asking why do you call your husband by his last name Walker?" Sydney asked Alex after they were in the car. Alex answered " That's who I knew him as before we got involved and after we became a couple it was just seemed more professional to keep calling him by his last name while we were at work. He has always been Walker to me and he's always going to be Walker to me, my husband and the love of my life. Now that's settled would you like to tell me about your love life?"

" You don't beat around the bush, do you? There's nothing to tell right now and I like it that way." Sydney responded so Alex changed the subject to Miss Summers and why she didn't like her one bit. After Alex had finished her explanation Sydney told her that she understood why Alex didn't like Miss Summers. Alex then said " Sydney just keep in mind that Miss Summers may really need protection and you should act like that while you're assigned to protect her. Even though I dislike her I don't want anything happening to Miss Summers while she's under my husband's protection."

" I'll make sure that nothing happens to Miss Summers while the four of us are protecting her. Now as to my staying at your cabin, after the assignment is over with I should have time to find myself a place to live and hopefully bring my car up here along with everything that I own." Sydney told Alex who responded " Take all the time that you need. Walker is the only adult I can talk to out here most days. And while I love him more than life itself he is still a man and just doesn't understand some things that are important to me."

Sydney laughingly said " Do I ever know what you mean. Gage is a great partner but he is clueless when it comes to some things that matter to me as a woman." Alex quickly asked her " Is there more than meets the eye with you and Gage?" Sydney glared at her so Alex said " Okay I'll drop the subject of you and Gage being more than partners in the future." Sydney just kept her eyes on the road and didn't say another. After awhile Alex said " Sydney I'm sorry if I upset you but the way you talked about Gage I thought that you were interested in him as a man. If you are it's not any of my business. I will however give you some advice and that is if you really want to know your partner outside of work you have to be sure that the both of you can handle it. Walker and I were interested in each other for quite some time before we got together."

" So what led the two of you to realize that you were meant to be together and then to getting married?" Sydney asked Alex who replied " Well since it's public knowledge I might as well tell you and get it over with. Walker and I got married shot gun style because of Keith. Then I was kidnapped from the ranch and hurt by two men resulting in Angela. After that Walker went undercover to bust a drug cartel and was presumed dead. It was at that time I discovered that I was pregnant with the twins. Walker returned to town but he had amnesia. When he was helping me deliver the twins the rest of Walker's memory came back and here we are. Sydney please don't tell Walker what I told you about us, he values his privacy." Sydney nodded okay.

At C.D.'s Trivette introduced Gage to C.D. then asked him if Walker had called him to say that he and Alex would be coming there. C.D. answered " No Cordell hasn't called me tonight Jimmie. I doubt if they'll being the children out at this time of the evening." Trivette said " I was hoping to talk with him about how we're handling security for Miss Summers before we got to work in the morning."

" Cordell and you are going to be handling security for her? What on earth is Walker thinking?" C.D. questioned Trivette who a hint of anger in his voice. Trivette held up his hands as he answered " The Governor ordered D.A. Moody to order Captain Harland to assign Walker and I to protect Miss Summers along with Gage here and his partner Ranger Cooke. Walker took her to the ranch so that she could stay at his cabin because the hotel over on Hazel doesn't allow female Rangers to stay there."

C.D. grumbled " Someone ought to give the governor a piece of their mind. He has to know that Walker was stabbed by Miss Summers' boyfriend slash stalker Beau Cranston Didley who then stabbed Alex's father out at the ranch when he was trying to kidnap and kill Alex for Miss Summers." Trivette answered " I agree C.D. but apparently the governor wants Miss Summers protected by the four of us and that's exactly what is going to happen."

Gage asked " Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" C.D. and Trivette then filled Gage in on the history between Walker, Miss Summers and Alex who was now Walker's wife. After they were done Gage questioned them " So if I understand the two of you right Walker and Miss Summers were lovers, correct? Then he married his wife instead of her, right? That Didley was Miss Summers' boyfriend when he stabbed Walker. Is that also right? And that when he stabbed Walker's father in law Didley said that he acted on his own and Miss Summers wasn't charged with anything in connection with any of this? Is there more you're not telling me like I don't know like maybe that Walker is still seeing Miss Summers?" An angry C.D. slammed his fist on the counter as he said " Cordell Walker would never cheat on his wife. And don't you ever say that again Ranger Gage. As to what we're not telling you, Cordell and Alex's son Keith was born less than nine months after they were married. Also Walker is not their daughter Angela's biological father, a dead rapist by the name of Artie Timson is. Timson and his cousin Sammie Jones kidnapped Alex from the ranch and held her for several days. Timson was killed when he resisted arrest and Jones got a sweetheart of a plea deal from our former D.A. and he's now out of prison. And then there's the fact that Walker was presumed dead during an undercover assignment that resulted in the White Ghost drug cartel being taken down. He had been tortured and ended up in a homeless shelter with no memory but Cordell was able to return home in time for the twins to be born. Any other questions?" Gage shook his head no.

Chapter Three

The next morning the foursome entered Ranger headquarters to find Captain Harland there waiting for them along with a man whom he introduced " Rangers this is Robert Manuel, he's here on behalf of Miss Summers' record company. Mr. Manuel this is Rangers Walker, Trivette, Gage and Cooke." After the handshake was over with Manuel asked " Is this the Ranger Walker that Miss Summers has dedicated her concert tour Existing to?" Walker didn't answer but Trivette said " After getting Walker stabbed then arranging for her boyfriend to stab Walker's father in law Summers has the nerve to dedicate a tour to my partner. Do we really have to go through with this farce?"

Harland snapped " Ranger Trivette you are to keep your personal feelings about Miss Summers to yourself during this assignment." Trivette answered " It won't happen again Captain Harland."

" Ranger Walker since Miss Summers has dedicated her tour to you we need you to do some publicity shots for us. She'll be arriving in town later on today and you'll meet us at the arena where the two of you will pose for pictures. Be there at three so that we can get everything set up for the evening news." Manuel ordered Walker but he refused stating " There will be no publicity shots with me. We'll meet with Miss Summers at the arena and then decide what publicity she can and can't do."

Manuel turned to Captain Harland who told him " As the senior Ranger Walker decides how things will be done. Give a copy of Miss Summers tentative schedule to Ranger Trivette then you can be on your way." Manuel handed over Miss Summers schedule the left Ranger headquarters muttering to himself. Trivette looked at the schedule then said " She wants to do a meet and greet again. Do you think we should let her? She was more than a little mad last time when we wouldn't let her do the meet and greet." Walker answered " Rangers Cooke and Gage will be right by Miss Summers' side when she's having her meet and greet. We'll be seeing if there are any threats to her."

When they met Merilee Summers at the arena she tried to hug Walker but he avoided her as he introduced Gage and Cooke to her. Miss Summers plastered a smile on her face and said to the pair " It's nice to meet the two of you. So how do you two fit into the security for me? I know that my Cordell is going to be by my side at all times while Ranger Trivette will be watching the huge crowds that are coming to enjoy my music. Are you two going to be part of the arena crew just to be on the safe side?"

" Rangers Cooke and Gage will be at your side while you are in view of the public. When you're not in public view Ranger Cooke will go everywhere that you go. Just in case you have a stalker this time that isn't your current boyfriend." Trivette replied upsetting Merilee but she did her best to cover it up by saying " If that's what Cordell thinks is best whom am I to disagree? Now Cordell the publicity crew will be here in a little while to set up some photo shots for us. If you want to you can come to my dressing room and we can coordinate our outfits so that we look better in the photos."

Walker ordered the younger Rangers " Gage and Cooke go to Miss Summers' dressing room with her while Trivette and I go over this arena." Gage stepped towards Merilee and said to her " After you Miss Summers." Merilee left in a snit follwed by Gage and Cooke. Trivette then said " Were do you want to start with checking the arena?" Walker answered " You go find the head of security for the arena and have him show you the blind spots while I check around."

As Merilee was doing her meet and greet an ardent fan shoved his way to the front and held out a bunch of roses as he said " Miss Summers these are for you." Merliee took the roses and smelled them told him " You know that my favorite color of roses is red but since you went to all the trouble to being me these pale yellow ones I guess that I can keep them." Then she tried to hand them to Cooke while telling her " Here you hold these while I pose with him." Cooke stepped back so she wasn't able to take the roses as the fan asked if she would please hold his roses while he posed with her. Merilee glared at Cooke then posed with the fan. As they were headed to her dressing room Merilee snapped at Cooke " The next time I tell you to do something you are to do it. Because if you refuse my orders again I will have my Cordell remove you from this assignment. Is that understood Little Miss Junior Ranger?"

Cooke calmly replied " Ranger Walker tells me what to do on this assignment. And for security purposes Ranger Gage and myself are to have both of our hands free at all times in case something were to happen. Walker wants it that way." Merilee stormed away causing Cooke and Gage to trade glances that let the other know it was going to be a long assignment then they followed her.

When they got to Merilee's dressing room a photographer was there along with Manuel who said " Okay let's get started on those publicity shots. Miss Summers we'll start by taking some of you by yourself then some with your Ranger Walker when he shows up. Now how about we have you pose in your dressing room? You can be going over your music and getting ready to sing for your faithful fans." Merilee went into her dressing room with the photographer followed by Cooke. Manuel objected that she couldn't be in there while the publicity shots were being taken but Cooke informed him that she went everywhere Miss Summers went until she was told otherwise by Ranger Walker.

When they were taking the photos Merilee put on a cowboy hat then told the photographer that she wanted to have several pictures taken of her while she was lovingly looking at a replica Texas Ranger badge. Manuel told her that he thought it was a brillant idea and the shots were taken. After that was done they headed back into the hallway where they ran into Walker and Trivette who were discussing security arrangements with Gage. Seeing Walker there Merilee flung herslf at him and the photographer snapped several shots on her trying to kiss Walker. Walker stepped back from her and Sydney slid between the two of them as she said to the photographer " I think that Miss Summers has taken enough publicity shots at this time. Perhaps during the concert you can be back stage and take some more." Manuel told the photographer " You'd better go along with what they want otherwise they won't let Miss Summers have any more publicity shots taken." The photographer nodded okay. Manuel then said to Merilee " Don't forget that you have to be at that T.V. station by 8 tomorrow morning so that you can be on their morning talk show. I'll meet you there."

" I'll be there." Merilee answered and he left. Merilee then turned to Walker and asked him " Will you please tell that female junior Ranger the next time I tell her to hold something for me she is to do it?" Gage objected " First of my partner is not a junior Ranger. She's a Texas Ranger and she has already told you that Walker wants us to have both of our hands free when we are protecting you. I'm sure that you don't want something to happen to you because one of us had to drop your roses before we could defend you from harm."

Merilee purred at Walker " Is that so Cordell?" Walker answered " Ranger Cooke and Ranger Gage are following my orders."

Trivette then suggested " Miss Summers how about we go over how the concert is going to happen? You can show me where you'll be on stage when you're singing and how close you'll be to your adoring crowd then." Merilee bought it and happily went with Trivette to the stage area. Cooke followed along and Gage took the photographer to the back stage area and showed him where he could stand during the concert. Walker went and called Alex to see if she and the children were all right. After saying that they were okay Alex questioned her husband about how many times he had already fended off Miss Summers. Walker answered that Alex was the only woman for him so she changed the subject by asking if he minded if she took the children to C.D.'s later on. Walker told her that was okay with him and that he might even meet her there.

When Merilee got on stage to start her concert she told the audience " My concert tour is dedicated to Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and the name of the tour is called Existing. The reason that my tour is called Existing is because that's all that I'm doing now that I no longer have the love of my life thanks to another woman." Merilee then began her concert with a song that was all about another woman stealing a man from her. She followed that song up with several more in the same theme. After that Merilee covered some of her old songs. The last song she sang was a song called Existence and it was all about how she was leading a different existence than the one she should be but that she knew if she hung in there she would get the existence back that she was meant to have. As she wrapped up the song a male voice yelled out from the audience " Tell me who that tramp is that took your man Miss Summers and I'll take care of her for you."  
Merille replied " I thank you for your kind words but God sees that things are set right. Now be sure to watch for more announcements from me in the near future that will let you know when you can come see me again." Merilee went backstage to where the four Rangers were and said to Walker " Cordell I need to go somewhere to unwind. Why don't you send them back to the hotel and we'll go to the cell block bar. How does that sound?"

" They will be coming with us to C.D.'s. If you don't want to go there then it's back to the hotel with Rangers Cooke and Gage." Walker answered her. Merilee gushed " C.D.'s is good. If I recall right he's my biggest fan. I can unwind there by dancing with a handsome man. Let me grab something from my dressing room then I'll be ready to go." In the dressing room Merilee grabbed her purse and then opened it to make sure something was in there. Then she told Cooke " Just so you know my Cordell and I are going to be using C.D.'s backroom for awhile and you're not to go in there with us. We'll be busy getting to know each other again if you get my meaning." Sydney decided that didn't merit an answer.

Chapter Four Walker had Ranger Cooke ride in his truck in the front seat while Merilee rode in the back seat. Gage was to ride with Trivette to C.D.'s. After Walker had driven off Trivette asked the younger Ranger " Did you get a good look at the man who offered to take care of the woman who stole a man from Miss Summers?" Gage answered " He has blond hair and blue eyes and looks like he's in shape but I'm couldn't tell how tall he was because of the crowd around him. I would know it was him if I saw him again." Trivette then said to him " We'll pull any footage that we can get from the security cameras tomorrow. Just in case he turns out to be a deranged fan and becomes a threat. But in the meantime we'd better head to C.D.'s ourselves."

At C.D.'s Merilee strutted into the bar as she told C.D. " I'm so glad that I could make room in my busy schedule to come here this evening and see my biggest fan." C.D. grumbled under his breath " Not anymore." Walker then led Merilee to a booth in the corner that was secluded and motioned for her to sit down which she did. Cooke slid in next to her causing Merilee to tell her " Ranger Cooke will you please sit on the other side of the booth? Walker wants to sit on this side with me like he used to do. Isn't that right Cordell?" Cooke looked at Walker who told her " Stay where you are Ranger Cooke, Trivette and Gage will be here soon and they'll sit in the other side of the booth."

Walker then headed to the bar where C.D. said to him " Alex called and said that she would be here in a little while if you want to get Miss Summers out of here before your wife gets here." Walker answered " Miss Summers wants to unwind and I told her that she could do it here. Gage and Trivette will be here soon so could you bring some sodas and chips to the booth?" C.D. called over a waitress and had her take some sodas and chips to the booth. Walker went over to the window and looked out it. When he saw his wife and her father arriving with his children he went outside to them. Taking his youngest son from his father in law Walker said to his wife " Merilee wanted to unwind so we came to C.D.'s."

" Are you telling me that the woman who's resposible for both of our stabbings is inside of C.D.'s? And that you brought her here knowing that your wife and children would be coming here this evening?" Gordan questioned Walker. Alex jumped in " Dad like I have already told you Walker had to take on this assignment. The governor threatened to take both his and Trivette's badge if they didn't." Gordan dropped the subject and went into C.D.'s along with Walker, Alex and their children. C.D. seeing Alex come into his place said to her " Honey I reserved your's and Cordell's booth for you. You go ahead and take the children there while I get the highchairs for the little ones. Gordan I have the game on the T.V. over the bar if you want to watch it there." Gordan went over to the bar to watch the game while Walker and C.D. help Alex settle the children into the booth.

Back at the booth she was sitting in Merilee watched the way C.D. fussed over Alex and began to get mad. When Walker sat besides his wife in the booth Merilee hissed at Cooke " Will you please get up so that I can go to the ladies' room?" Cooke got up and Merilee headed to the ladies' room. When Ranger Cooke followed her Merilee said in a loud voice " For God's sake do you have to follow me everywhere?" Walker looked up from smiling at his son John who was sitting on his father's knee and told Cooke " You don't need to follow her into the ladies' room."

Cooke nodded okay and went back to her booth. After Merilee was done in the ladies' room she stopped at the Walker's booth and snidely said to them " These are such beautiful babies. Where on earth did they get their good looks from? Surely not from you Cahill?" Alex replied " The name is Mrs. Walker and my children get their good looks from both my husband and myself. Now if you'll excuse us Walker and I have something that we need to discuss."

Merilee realized that she was being dismissed so she looked at Walker and asked him " Is that so Cordell?" Walker answered " Yes Miss Summers and the name is Walker." In a huff Merilee returned to her booth where Ranger Cooke stood up and waited until Merilee slid into the booth then slid in besides her.  
Walker turned to Alex and asked her " What did you want to talk about lady?" Alex teased " Your body and what I plan to do with it once your assignment is over with. Got a problem with that cowboy?" Walker leaned close to his wife and whispered into her ear that he was going to be doing the same thing to her. Alex kissed him soundly.

In her booth Merilee watched the interaction between the Walkers and vowed only half under her breath that she was going to get Alex out of Walker's life so that she could get her rightful existence back. Cooke overhearing her asked " Did you say something Miss Summers?" Merilee quickly answered " Actually I was thinking out loud about how to long to continue with my Existence tour, that's all." Cooke then decided to get Merilee talking about herself to see if she would say something that shouldn't so she questioned Merilee about how tour life was. Merilee said it was so great to be able to please her adoring fans then she launched into her life's history. After that Merilee told Sydney all about how her hero Cordell have saved from her abusive ex-huband in spite of Cahill's interference. Merilee then mused that if she had accepted Walker's marraige proposal she would be Cordell's wife and the mother of his children and that they would be a lot better looking.

Sydney then asked her " So why did you turn Walker down when he asked you to marry him? I mean you had to have known that A.D.A. Cahill was biting at the bit to snatch him up. So why give her the chance to steal your man?" Merilee snarled " How was I to know that tramp would get him drunk enough to sleep with her in order to trap him into marriage? She knew that I was going to settle down with Cordell after I got done touring." Sydney changed the subject to how good she thought Merilee could sing. When Gage and Trivette entered C.D.'s Walker told Gage to go over to Merilee's booth. When Gage sat down in the booth Sydney told him that nature was calling and went to the ladies' room where Alex had just gone.

As they were getting ready to leave the ladies' room Sydney told Alex " Miss Summers hates you and would do just about anything to get Walker away from you. She thinks that you somehow ended up with the life she was meant to have with Ranger Walker. As a matter of fact she told me that you got him drunk enough to sleep with you in order to entrap him into marriage. So what's the reat story? I'm only asking because I need to know where a potential threat could be coming from." Alex replied " I'm well aware of the fact that Miss Summers harbors an intense dislike for me. And yes my husband and I did get married because I was carrying his baby only it turned out to be two of them. Our daughter died shortly after she was born from a lung defect. However Walker wasn't drunk that night on the white water rafting trip and he started things between us, not me. She also neglected to mention to you that her boyfriend Beau Cranson Didley stabbed my husband the last time Miss Summers was giving a concert in town. And she also didn't tell you that Didley showed up at my ranch and stabbed my father when he called out to me in warning. He was there to kidnap and kill me so that Miss Summers could then go after Walker."

" What happened to Didley? Did Walker take care of him?" Sydney questioned Alex who answered " I took care of him with my softball bat. He ended up with a broken arm and a badly dislocated kneecap. Didley plead guilty to all charges and insisted that it was all his idea so Miss Summers left town without being charged. Is there anythng else that you want to know?" Sydney replied no and they left the ladies' room.

Alex joined Walker at the booth so Trivette got up from where he had been sitting as he said to Walker " I hope that this isn't going to deja vu all over again. I'll go over the camera feeds in the morning. Take care Alex." Trivette went to where Merilee was sitting and joined the two other Rangers in the booth. Walker told his wife about the man who had offered to help Miss Summers get the woman who stole her man. Alex teased her husband that he had been more than a little on the hard side to steal but that it had all been worth it. Getting serious Walker asked his wife " Has it really been worth it Alex? You've gone through so much because of me since we went on that white water rafting trip." Alex kissed him then answered " You Cordell are the love of my life and I would walk through fire to be with you. Besides the nights are so very very good that they make me forget about the minor things I have to put up with in order to be your wife. You know like you not knowing where to put the dishes in the kitchen but let me put something out of place in the barn and you tell me where it goes as you're putting it back. Then I have to sleep in the arms of a cowboy who can quite literally go all night...Oh wait that's a good thing." Walker changed the subject because he didn't like to talk about sexual things which Alex knew so she went along with the subject change.

After awhile the children began to get fussy so Alex and her father took them to the van with Walker's help. After watching his family drive away Walker went back inside and told Merilee that he thought she should be heading back to the hotel. Merilee thinking that Walker would be staying in her suite with her agreed and they left C.D.'s. Once they got back to the hotel Walker ordered Ranger Cooke to stay in Merilee's suite with her. As he expected Merilee objected but Trivette informed her that only female Rangers were allowed to stay in a suite with a female that they were protecting. And Walker, Gage and himself would be in the adjoining suite should she need them. Merilee put on a good face about it but became more determined to get Alex out of the way so that she could get Walker.

Chapter Five

Trivette and Gage pulled the camera feeds and were able to get a clear picture of the blond man who had offered to get the woman who stole Merilee's man for her. They ran the picture through a data base but got no hits on it because the man didn't seem to have a criminal record. After being informed abou that Walker had Trivette fax that information to the San Antonio Texas Ranger headquarters and the local police department. After that was done Trivette and Gage joined Walker and Cooke back at the hotel to go over sercurity again just to be on the safe side. Trivette asked " Hey partner what do you think about one of us going to San Antonio on Miss Summers' tour bus just to be on the safe side? We can make sure that the San Antonio police department are on hand to take over her security." Walker answered " Ranger Cooke will be the one on the bus while Gage and I follow the tour bus in my truck. You can stay here and do any paperwork that needs done." Trivette thought that was a good idea because he couldn't stand to be around Miss Summers for any length of time.

After her concert had wrapped up Merilee was escorted back to her dressing room by the four Rangers. Getting an uneasy feeeling Walker motioned to Trivette who quickly put himself to one side of the door. Merilee noticing that started to say something but Sydney stepped to her and put her hand over Merilee's mouth while pulling her away from the door. After Merilee had been moved down the hallway Gage took up a position on the other side of the door while Trivette nodded to his partner that he was ready. Walker kicked open the door to find two people in there with masks on and the man was holding a gun. Walker barked at them " Texas Rangers drop the weapon." The man raised the gun so Walker in the blink of an eye pulled out his gun and shot the man's gun out of his hand. Walker then told him " On the floor now." The man quickly laid down on the floor on his back. Gage went to the lady and cuffed her hands behind her back. As that was being done Walker rolled the man onto his stomach and cuffed him then dragged him to his feet.

Having heard the sound of a shot Sydney called out " Is everything okay in there?" Gage replied " Everything is okay. One of the suspects was shot by Walker and he'll need a paramedic to look after his hand." Merilee wanting to see what she was missing bit Sydney's hand causing her to lose her grip on Merilee who then went into her dressing room as Walker and Trivette removed the masks from the couple. When she saw who the handcuffed couple were Merilee snapped at the pair " It's you two. How could you? Sending me those threatening letters after everything that I did for the two of you? Where's your loyalty?"

" The same exact place our royality check is for our song Existence and that's no where to be found. If it wasn't for Herschel and myself you would still be a floozy singing at that dive for practically nothing like Waylon had you doing so that he could get all the free booze he wanted. We were the ones who put you and Waylon in touch with that record producer and we wrote all of your other hits for you too." The woman bitterly answered which led Merilee to respond " I wrote that song all on my own just like I wrote my other hits. Your so called song was nothing more than a simple diddy any how. Besides I copywrited them so there's nothing you can do about it. So there Cindy Sue Klouter." Cindy Sue Klouter yelled back that she was going to make Merilee regret the day she decided to cross the two of them. Sydney and Gage then removed Herschel and his wife Cindy Sue Klouter from the dressing room. After they were out of her dressing room Merilee attempted to throw herself in Walker's arms but he side stepped her causing Trivette to suggest " How about I follow Miss Summers's tour bus tomorrow and you head home to your family?"

" No." Walker answered so Trivette then told the arena security who had just arrived to tell the police that the man in cuffs needed a medic to look at his injured hand then he was to be booked for stalking and that the woman in cuffs was to be booked for stalking for now.

Hours later Walker, Gage and Cooke returned to the hotel where Merilee pleaded with Walker to please stay in her suite with her because she was shaken up from had happened earlier. Walker decided that all three Rangers would spend the night in Merilee's suite so that they could leave bright and early in the morning. Merilee didn't like the idea of Gage and Cooke staying with her also and suggested that they stay in the adjoining suite while she and Walker stayed in her's. Walker ignored the suggestion and told the other two that the three of them would take turns guarding the suite. After Merilee went into the bedroom Walker told Sydney she would have the first shift while Gage and he went back to the adjoining suite and packed their things up. After Sydney and Gage were both sleeping on the big couches that were opposite of each other Merilee strolled into the living room wearing a very revealing negligee and purred to Walker " Cordell now that they're asleep how about we go and use that big bed in my bedroom? Or we can use the jacuzzi, whichever you prefer. I can't wait to set my night on fire with you again. Cahill will never have to know about it. Come on you know how good we were together." Walker snapped " Not interested. Goodnight." Merilee finally understanding that he really wasn't interested in her at all said to him " You are a fool Cordell. You know that you still want me in your arms." Walker responded " I will never want you. Alex is the only woman that I will ever want in my arms." Now mad as hell Merilee went back into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Once inside her room Merilee decided that as soon as her tour finished in Austin she was going to Walker's ranch and eliminate the woman who was standing between her and Cordell. After waiting for a few minutes so that Walker wouldn't think he had over heard Merilee hit on him Gage got up from the couch as he asked " Is it my turn now Walker?"

" Yes it is. I'll sleep until five while you keep watch. Cooke can sleep until six. After she wakes up she'll make sure that Miss Summers is ready to leave on time." Walker answered Gage who nodded okay. After they thought Walker had fallen asleep on the couch Sydney who had been woken up by Merilee slamming the bedroom door said to her partner " If I was Walker I would watch out for Miss Summers. I think she hates Alex enough to try and do away with her." Walker without opening his eyes stated " I am aware of that Ranger Cooke. Goodnight." Sydney closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep while Gage started to walk around the suite checking and double checking the doors and windows even though he was pretty sure Walker had already done it while he was asleep.

When Sydney went to get on the tour bus with her Merilee said " I want Ranger Walker or Ranger Gage to ride on my bus with me. I won't have a junior Ranger ride along with me." Sydney called Gage over and told him what Miss Summers had just said so Gage responded " Okay full Texas Ranger Cooke I'll ride with Miss Summers while you go with Walker in his truck." Sydney went to Walker's truck without a word. Gage followed Merilee on to her tour bus and after the bus pulled out Walker followed in his pick up truck. After they arrived in San Antonio the three Rangers delivered Merilee into the safe keeping of the San Antonio Police Department. Walker knowing from having already asked Sydney where he could drop the two of them off at drove to the long term parking lot at the airport. After parking there he told the pair " You two have the next week to pack up your things and return to Dallas."

" Okay but It will take me more than a week to find a place to rent in the Dallas area." Sydney answered Walker who assured her " You can stay at the cabin for as long as you need to. Alex wants you to know that." Gage then asked " Well can I stay there too?"

" Alex told me that you could only stay there under one condition and that is that you agree to engage in what she called girl talk with her and Sydney, whatever that means." Walker replied causing Gage to mutter " I can stay at that hotel for awhile longer. But it isn't fair that Sydney gets to stay somewhere rent free while I have to pay for a hotel room while trying to save up enough money to rent a place, that is if I can find one."

" Gage in return for staying at that cabin I intend to offer my babysitting services to Alex when she needs a break in the evenings. And I'm pretty sure that you have no idea what girl talk even means although if you want me to I can explain it to you." Sydney said to her partner who quickly answered " That's okay Sydney." Walker then informed the younger Ranger " Trivette has a spare bedroom and he already told me to tell you he'll let you use it just so long as you're not a slob."

Sydney laughingly said " I guess that means you'll still be staying in that hotel until you find a place to rent Francis Gage." Gage replied " Very funny Shortie. Walker please tell Trivette that I'll take him up on his offer."

Chapter Six

Several weeks later Alex opened the front door of her ranch house to find her former boyfriend Dalton Reed standing there. Alex asked him " What are you doing here Dalton?" Instead of answering Alex he questioned her " How are you doing Alex? Is everything really okay? What do you need me to do for you?"

A puzzled Alex replied " I'm doing just fine Dalton. everything is really okay and no I don't need you to do anything for me. Why would you think otherwise?" Dalton explained " I saw that magazine article about what happened to Walker when he was undercover taking down the White Ghost drug cartel. I came here to see if you needed my help for anything. I'll do whatever you need me to do now that you're on your own with two young children."

Realizing that Dalton thought her husband was dead like he had thought to have been at the end of the White Ghost drug cartel assignment Alex informed him " Dalton my husband Cordell Walker is very much alive. It is true that he was presumed dead at the end of his undercover mission but he wasn't. Walker ended up in the hospital in a coma and when he woke up he had no memory. But he made his way home to his family and he recovered his memory and the two of us are very happy."

Not believing her Dalton responded " Come on Cahill the article went into detail about how Walker had been tortured to death and that his body was then dumped somwhere. So to ask you again do you need my help with anything? I could stay at that cabin not far from here so that I can help you with the children. You'll also need a man around to help you run the ranch. Now before you answer me I know that you don't love me. But I still have very strong feelings for you and maybe after enough time has passed you might consider giving me another chance. What do you say?"

" That's quite enough Dalton. Even if Walker were dead which he is not I would never consider giving you or any other man a chance with me. But my husband is not dead so that's a moot point. Now before you say another word I advice you to come upstairs with me while I tend to my babies. After you've seen them you may understand a few things." Alex told Dalton then turned and went upstairs followed by Reed. Alex went into the nursery where the twins were starting to fuss. Going over to her daughter Alex picked the baby up from the crib as she said to Reed " This little one is Jamie Ray Walker." Reed picked up the baby boy in the other crib and asked " What's this little guy's name?"

" His name is John Gordan Walker. Now do you understand why I wanted you to come up here with me?" Alex replied and Dalton told her " I'm sorry Alex but I had to give it one last shot even though I knew it was a long shot. I'll help you take them downstairs then I'll be on my way."

After they had taken the twins downstairs Dalton was headed for the door when Merilee came in it waving a gun around. Seeing the babies in the room she yelled at Reed " I don't know who you are but you'd better get those brats out of here before I shoot them. Cahill and I are going to have a nice long talk about my Cordell. Isn't that right?" Dalton stepped towards Merilee as he asked her " Who are you and why are you waving that gun around?" Merilee replied " The name is Merliee Summers and I'm waving a gun around so that Cahill will understand that she has no choice but to talk to me about the way she stole my existence." She then shot him in the shoulder. Knowing that Merilee in her state of mind was capable of shooting her babies Alex pleaded " Dalton please get my children out of here, all four of them. I'll be okay. Miss Summers and I need to talk about Walker among other things."

Merilee snarled " Call the older two brats down here so that he can get them out of here unless you want me to shoot them. Also Dalton if you decide to play hero and try to come back in here to rescue Cahill know that I will blow your head off followed by her's. I will only allow my Cordell to come in here with us." Alex yelled for the two oldest two come down and when they did she told them to go outside with the nice man and help him watch the babies outside while she talked with the lady. In spite of his injured shoulder Dalton was able to take the twins outside followed by the older two children. Once he had then outside he decided to put them in the barn and see if he could get back into the house to help Alex. As he was trying to get the children to the barn Cal came out of it. Reed explained what was going on to Cal then said he was going to try and sneak in the house. Cal pointed out that if Merilee spotted him trying to sneak in she would shot him and then Alex. That they should wait until Walker got there and see what he wanted to do. Knowing that Cal was right Dalton waited in the barn with the children for Walker to come home.

A short time later Walker pulled up and got out of his truck. Seeing Reed come out of his barn Walker demanded " What are you doing here Reed?" Reed answered " I came here today because I thought you was dead and I might have a chance to get back with Cahill but Alex straightened me out real quick. I was going to leave the house when a woman by the name of Merilee Summers barged in waving a gun around. She shot me when I asked her who she was and why she was waving a gun around. I didn't want to leave Cahill in there with that woman but she pleaded with me to get her children out of the house. This Merilee said that she would shoot them if I didn't so I brought all four of them out here. Cal is in the barn with them. That woman also said that if I tried to get back into the house she would blow my head off followed by Cahill's. That she would omly allow her Cordell to go in there with them."

" Get in my truck and call Ranger headqurters and ask for Gage or Cooke. When one of them answers tell them what's going on and that they're to call Trivette and tell him what's going on. Tell them not to call the police department because I don't want Summers to get spooked because of sirens and fire her gun." Walker instructed Reed as he removed his gun from it's holster and placed it into the truck. As Reed was doing what Walker had asked of him Walker went into his house calling out " Honey I'm home."

Merilee answered " In here Cordell." Walker went into the living room where Merilee was sitting on a chair with a gun pointed at Alex. Seeing him in the doorway Merilee said to him as she got up and moved to where Walker couldn't get a jump on her " Cordell I came here today to get rid of Cahill so that we could get our existence that she stole from us back. I know that if she hadn't gottem herself pregnant and trapped you into marriage you would have waited for me to finish touring and settle down with you. Remember when you told me that you weren't ready to settle down when we were dating but you never said why and I got upset? Darling at the time I didn't realize that you wanted me home with you full time and not out touring but now I do. What I'm saying Cordell is that I'm ready to settle down with you and stay home with our future children while you go to work and provide for our family."

" Merilee I wasn't ready to settle down with anyone when I told you that and it had nothing to do with you touring. It was never about you, it was about.." Walker was answering when Merilee angrily told him " I swear to god if you tell me that it was because of Cahill I will put a bullet through her brain before you can finish speaking. Now tell me why you weren't ready to settle down with me."

" I was still mourning Ellen. After I asked her to marry me we were gunned down and she died. I wasn't over her when we were together." Walker answered and that seemed to calm down Merilee because she said to him " I'm sorry about that Cordell but you're over her now and we can get back to our lives just as soon as Cahill understands that you want her to take her brats with her and let you go." Then she turned her attention to Alex and questioned her " So Cahill are you going to take your brats and leave my Cordell alone? Or are you going to stand in the way of our happiness?"

Alex looked Merilee straight in the eyes as she stated " I will never leave my husband and take his children away from him. The only person who thinks Walker will be happy with you is you. I would die for him if I had to and he would do the same for me." Merilee then turned to Walker and said to him " You have a choice to make Cordell, choosing me or watching as she dies in front of you then you die. What is it going to be? Do you want to live with me or die with her?" Walker replied " Alex."

As soon as the words were out of Walker's mouth Merilee turned and aimed her gun at Alex while Walker was flinging himself in front of his wife. The gun went off and Walker dropped to the floor. Merilee stood there in disbelief staring at Walker on the floor. Alex threw herself at Merilee and took her to the floor where they fought for the gun. Alex got it and tossed it aside then started beating Merilee up. Dalton having heard the gun go off hurried into the house where he saw Walker laying on the floor and Alex beating up Merilee. Dalton pulled her off of Merilee and said " Why don't you check on your husband?"

Alex knelt beside her husband and seeing blood seeping from his head pleaded with him " Cordell please be all right. Please I can't live without you. I love you so much." Walker groaned then sat up. After looking around and seeing Dalton Reed with a firm grip on Merilee he got up from the floor and took out his cuffs. Walker cuffed Merilee's hands behind her back then said to Reed " Take her outside will you?" Reed took Merilee outside. Alex then placed a cloth diaper to Walker's head wound and told him " You're going to the E.R. to get that checked out and don't bother to waste your breath telling me otherwise because I'll drive you there myself if I have to." Walker changed the subject by saying " Alex even back then I knew that the only woman that I wanted to settle down with was you but it was too soon." Alex replied that they could talk about it later, that right now she wanted to go get her babies. Still holding the cloth diaper to his head Walker followed his wife out of the house.

Chapter Seven

Trivette came flying down the lane to the ranch followed by Sydney and Gage in her car. After the three Rangers got out of the cars Trivette seeing a handcuffed Merilee standing there with Dalton Reed appearing to guard her asked " What's going on here?" Dalton replied " She barged into the house waving a gun around demanding to talk to Alex. At Alex's request I brought her children out here to the barn for safe keeping. When Walker got here he told me to call Ranger headquarters then he went into the house unarmed. When I heard the sound of a gun shot I went into the house to find Walker laying on the floor bleeding from a head wound and Cahill beating Summers up. Walker came to and cuffed Summers then had me bring her out here." Trivette said " I was hoping that she hadn't returned to town to try and get rid of Alex. After Walker left headquarters we were alerted that Summers had been overheard saying that she was going to take Alex out so that she could get her Cordell back. The police officer who alerted us said that he thought she had just been running her mouth but that you never know and she did have a gun with her. The three of us decided that we'd better get out here just to make sure that Summers hadn't come after Alex." The three Rangers then started to the house to see if Walker was all right but he came out of it holding a cloth diaper to his head followed by his wife. Walker told the younger two Rangers " Gage and Cooke call the police and have them come and get Summers to be taken in to be booked for attempted murder."

Walker then followed his wife into the barn where she thanked Cal for watching over her babies for her. Trivette entered the barn as Cal left it and questioned the Walkers " Will you two please tell me what Summers was really up to? Why did she shoot you Walker instead of your wife? And Alex is it true that you beat her up?" Alex explained " Miss Summers has the delusion that I somehow stole her existence. That she and Walker were supposed to live happily ever after. She came out here today waving her gun around so I had Dalton remove the children to protect them. Summers had said that if Dalton thought about returning to the house to rescue me she would blow his head off followed by mine. After they were out of the house she started in on how I had stolen her life from her by trapping Walker into marraige by getting pregnant. When Walker arrived she demanded that I take my children and leave me husband so that she could have him. Well needless to say I refused. Merilee then told Walker he had a choice to make and that was to either choose her or watch as I died then he would die. Walker said my name and Merilee turned to shoot me at the same exact second that Walker flung himself in front of the gun which went off. Walker dropped to the floor and as that bitch was standing there stunned I knocked her to the floor and took her gun away then I gave her what she deserved."

" Just asking. But you know Alex you should tell Walker that diapers go on baby's bottoms and not on their daddy's heads." Trivette answered trying to lighten the mood. Alex knowing that replied " I'll leave that up to you, you're his partner after all. In the meantime I'm taking my babies into my house then I'm calling my dad up to see if he'll watch them later."

Sydney standing in the doorway of the barn offered " Gage and I can watch them for you Alex. When are you going out?" Walker responded " We're not going out tonight. Are the paramedics on their way here to make sure that Summers is okay to be taken to police headquarters?" Sydney answered that she would call the paramedics so that they could make sure that Miss Summers was okay then went to where her partner had now taken over watching Miss Summers. Alex looked at her husband with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything to him. Walker no longer holding the diaper to his head picked up his daughter Jamie and reached for Keith's hand while Alex picked up John. Walker then told Trivette " Get Angela will you?" Trivette picked up Angela and followed the Walkers into their house.  
When the paramedics arrived Walker told them to make sure that Miss Summers was okay to be taken to the police station for booking. After they gave Walker the okay he had the police put Miss Summers into a squad car and they drove off with her. The head paramedic then told Walker that he needed to have that head wound looked at so Walker had the paramedic look at it. After the head paramedic had bandaged the head wound he said to Walker " I can't feel a break in your skull but you'll need to get some x-rays of that taken to be on the safe side. Do you want us to take you to the hospital or do you want to see your own doctor? You should do that as soon as possible." As Alex expected Walker replied that he would see the Ranger doctor in the morning so the paramedics left the ranch.

After the paperwork had been wrapped up Dalton Reed quickly left the ranch followed by Trivette. Sydney before leaving asked again if they needed her to babysit the children in case Walker wanted to go to the E.R. after all. Alex thanked her for offering but said that they would be staying home the rest of the night.

Later on Walker and Alex were in their bedroom getting ready for bed when he asked her " So your old boyfriend was hitting on you, was he?" Alex quickly assured her husband " He thought you were dead and I told him that you were very much alive and that even if you were dead I would never be interested in another man as long as I live. It's you for me Cordell Walker and it's always going to be that way." Walker pulled his wife close as he said " Prove it lady." Alex set about proving her love to her husband. When they were done Walker told her " Alex if you really want me to I'll see Dr. Halpern tomorrow." Alex replied " The children and I want their father around for a good long time." Walker nodded okay then turned the lights off.

Walker went to see Dr. Halpern who had x-rays done of Walker's skull, the results were negative so he allowed Walker to return to work. When Walker arrived at Ranger headquarters D.A. Moody was waiting for him. Moody said " Walker my office has been recused from handling the case against Miss Summers. That's because the intended victim your wife works for my office. And the Texas Rangers can't investigate any further in the matter either because you work for them. Any questions?" Walker had none so D.A. Moody left Ranger headquarters.

" So partner why was Dalton Reed at the ranch yesterday?" Trivette asked Walker who snapped " Hitting on my wife. What else would he have been doing there?" Trivette quickly changed the subject. Sensing the tension between Walker and Trivette but not knowing why Sydney nudged Gage in the ribs and he said " Hey Trivette can you help me move my things to my apartment after work?" Trivette answered " Yes I will then I'll hire a cleaning crew to clean up the mess."

" Hey I wasn't that bad, was I?" Gage replied. Walker stated " You probably weren't but my partner is into neatness." Trivette responded " Oh yeah Walker what about you and your neat as a pin barn? Put one little thing out of place in there and you hear about it forever. I don't know how Alex puts up with it."

" Alex puts up with it because she's the same exact way about her kitchen. Anything else you want to know?" Walker told Trivette who asked " Just one, Sydney since Gage has a place now when are you getting one?" Sydney answered " As a matter of fact I'm moving next weekend and Alex is going to help me move. She said that you guys would watch the children then."

" Wait a minute what guys was Alex talking about? I never said anything about watching children next weekend." Trivette objected causing Gage to laugh at him. Walker then informed Gage " You'll be there too."

" No I won't be and you can't make me watch kids no matter who's they are. I don't babysit." Gage made his own objection so Walker told him " You're right I can't make you help with the children but Alex will talk you into it. If you don't believe me just ask Trivette." Gage looked at Trivette who said " Walker's right about that one. By the time Alex gets done talking you'll agree to be there. What time should we be there Walker?"

" One o'clock saturday afternoon." Walker answered. After Alex and Sydney moved her things they returned to the ranch where the house was such a mess that Alex said to the men " The three of you together are never watching my children again. What were you three doing when they were trashing the house? Well I'm waiting for an answer and it had better be a good one." Gage replied " It was really a good game and we couldn't tear our eyes away from it. We had a big lead but we blew it then the game went into overtime but we won it in the end and that's all that counts. Isn't that right Walker?" Walker answered " Let's go we've got a mess to clean up." The other two grumbled but under Alex's watchful eye they cleaned the mess up. After the other three had left Alex asked " Did you tire our children out enough so that they'll go to sleep early?"

" I sure hope so lady. I'd like to get to bed early myself." Walker said as he winkled at his wife who gave him a great big smile letting him know that they were on the same page. After getting their children to sleep the Walkers went back downstairs where Walker lit a fire in the fireplace then turned to his wife who suggested that since it was now getting warm in the room they take off their clothes. After they were done Alex snuggled close as she vowed " I will never let anyone take me away from you Cordell." Walker pulled her even tighter as he stated " I'm never letting you go Alexandra. I love you lady." They then drifted off to sleep on their living floor both knowing that they were in the existence that they were meant to be in.


End file.
